


I bloomed just for you

by milkhye



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, but then it kinda works??, soobin tries to chat him up and it's. a mess, yeonjun catches the bouquet at beomgyu's wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhye/pseuds/milkhye
Summary: Yeonjun catches the bouquet at a wedding, but the man he's in love with is the one getting married.With a fist full of crushed flowers, he finds comfort in someone else- the other best man, Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, one sided!yeonjun/beomgyu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on a photoset i saw on twitter!!  
> https://twitter.com/GYUMMY05/status/1203629631082942465

“Congratulations!” He feels the overenthusiastic pats on his back, sending him falling forward. He laughs, rubs the back of his head and welcomes the excited gestures at the flowers in his arms.

He’s lucky- so so lucky to be in this position, and he knows that.

Congratulations indeed.

The flowers are beautiful- he smiles as wide as he can, and raises them into the air, to which the crowd cheers.

It’s exhilarating.

He’s in the position that everyone envies, his arms decked out in the beautiful bouquet that Beomgyu had so carefully spent time arranging to throw in the crowd out of tradition.

The bouquet he had told Yeonjun was absolutely vital to catch, with a teasing grin.

But then the cold reality hits- that it’s not him they’re congratulating for getting married. No- he was merely the lucky one who’d be next in line.

The flowers fall limp in his hands as the rush dies down. It feels like he’s moving underwater.

He watches as Beomgyu rushes over and pulls him close- allows him to envelop him in a hug and a similar expression of congratulations, and his heart catches in his throat.

His expression wavers for a second, hidden behind Beomgyu’s suit-clad shoulder.

Because he’s happy- so unbearably happy for his best friend, but it’s not the position that he wants to be in.

No- the position he wants to be in is on the wedding chapel.

Next to Beomgyu.

“I guess we’re both lucky today, huh?” Beomgyu smiles gently, pushing Yeonjun’s hair back. Yeonjun opens his mouth to respond, but finds that he can’t.

He only chokes back his words, and gives him a practiced smile.

The boy in front of him tucks his hair behind his ear, and it takes all of Yeonjun’s strength not to hold onto it.

He’s the one.

Had always been. But he only smiles, and smiles, and smiles. 

“Whoever you love and end up marrying is sure to be a lucky person,” he says after a beat, searching his eyes for a sign, to which Yeonjun looks away.

Because Choi Beomgyu is not dumb- he knows something will inevitably change with this new addition to his life, but he cares too much to let it go.

But Yeonjun is too good at pretending to let his emotions truly slip past. 

He just smiles that perfect smile of his, and Beomgyu smiles back- pats him mischievously on the arm, and walks off in search of that of another’s. His husband’s.

They laugh and they kiss, expressions brimming with unbridled joy, and all Yeonjun can think is that it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

His fists clench around the bouquet of flowers, and he looks down at the ground.

 _The person I love really is lucky,_ he thinks.

_Because that person is you._

The petals drop to the floor.

“You don’t look very happy for someone who’s just caught one of the most prized possessions at a wedding,” a voice suddenly comments, and he jolts in surprise, looking up.

He’s dazed for a few seconds.

He expects to see one of his friends, or perhaps someone else that would typically call out to him out of concern, but he freezes when he sees it’s not a face that he recognises.

It’s a man- probably in his early twenties, and very good looking. 

Dark hair, bright eyes, tall.

Dimples in his cheeks.

He’s a pretty young thing.

Yeonjun doesn’t want to think.

He looks down at his fist clenched around the bouquet, and looks to the side.

“I am happy,” he says curtly, hoping the other would leave him alone.

This was his time for self-pity, and he didn’t have time for intruders.

Maybe in another life, he thinks humourlessly. But all he can really feel at the moment is a nasty pit in his stomach spelled out in the letters of Beomgyu’s name.

The other raises his eyebrows at this.

“You know, that crushing grip on those poor flowers is really convincing me of that,” he comments, smile forming at the corner of his lips, and Yeonjun can feel his skin prickling in annoyance. 

What was with this guy? Couldn’t he take a hint?

He looks around, and quickly arranges the bouquet so that it doesn’t look so obvious to the other guests at the wedding that he quite literally wants to maul the physical embodiment of his unrequited love.

He looks back up at the taller, and shakes the flowers.

“Happy?” He asks, a lot more menacingly than he means to. 

The other only takes this in stride, and plucks a champagne flute off of a passing waiter.

“Champagne?” He asks, hand outstretched in a truce.

Yeonjun eyes it carefully, before snatching it out of his hands.

He takes a large gulp of it- doesn’t stop drinking until the glass is empty, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and putting the glass down.

“Thanks,” he says curtly. When the other doesn't respond- only stares back in surprise, he tries to push past, taking it as his cue to leave.

Yeah, he was a freak. In love with his best friend and depressingly in a need of a drink. 

So what?

Suddenly the other grabs his arm, and he spins around in surprise.

“Wait! I didn’t- I didn’t mean to make you upset,” the taller splutters, wide-eyed, and panicked. 

Yeonjun stops.

He hadn’t exactly expected this kind of behaviour from the other- only thought he was just some smooth-talking jerk, when he considers his apologetic expression and the lack of ulterior motive, and stills.

“I just- I saw that you looked a little down, and I was just trying to make conversation,” the other continues, once he sees Yeonjun has calmed down a bit, and rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

Taking a closer look at his body language, Yeonjun can tell that he’s used to acting this way- hunched over shoulders and flustered cheeks. It throws him for a loop.

As he stares more, it’s clear that the boy’s previous bold positioning was carefully conducted so as to seem more bold to the untrained eye. Like a schoolkid trying to impress his crush.

Yeonjun, despite his love for analysing others, hadn't exactly been in the right position to notice- only seen those starry eyes and dimpled cheeks and — what?

“Right, well you could’ve been a little less of an asshole,” Yeonjun coughs, crossing his arms, but much more open to conversation than before.

The other only nods quickly, like a squirrel, and Yeonjun almost cracks a smile.

“Of course! I just- I just wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t want to seem to you like I had an ulterior motive or anything,” the other says, looking down at the ground. 

The elder almost dismisses the comment, but the phrasing strikes him as strange.

“Why? Did you?” He asks.

“I-!” The taller starts, before snapping his mouth shut, cheeks blossoming pink.

Yeonjun raises his eyebrow.

“Gather round, everyone! The grooms have an announcement to make!” Someone suddenly calls, and the tension is broken.

Eyebrows creasing, Yeonjun gives the taller one last look- maybe he did clean up better than he gave him credit for- before he walks off into the crowd, the other falling out of sight.

He almost feels a pang- almost wants to see how things would have played out, and whether he could have teased him more, before he remembers where he is. 

Maybe in another life- maybe in another time.

But then Beomgyu’s red-brown eyes come into view, and Yeonjun forgets everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /finger guns/


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you so much everyone for coming!” Beomgyu starts off, smile wide, before placing his hand on the small of his partner’s back.

His name is Jeongin, Yeonjun thinks, although truthfully he doesn't know much more than that. 

The two had been together for a little over two years now, but Yeonjun could never bring himself to stay too long around the other, always making excuses and leaving early so that he wouldn’t have to.

In a way, he supposes that it wasn’t fair, but deep inside he can’t help but feel the jealousy bubbling over and spilling into his veins.

He had met and fallen for Beomgyu first, after all.

But in all of his time knowing the other, he had never even been able to tell him anything. He supposed that’s where they differed.

“We know that this kind of wedding isn’t very traditional, but we’re so happy that everyone came to support us,” Jeongin says, staring fondly into the other’s eyes, and they look so happy that Yeonjun feels sick.

But he swallows the feeling down- Beomgyu looked happy, and so did his husband. 

They looked good together. 

“I never even dreamed something like this was possible, but when Beomgyu first told me I played well at the talent showcase, I just knew that I had to marry him,” Jeongin says jokingly, and the entire audience laughs.

Yeonjun tries not to react- he had felt the same the first time he had met Beomgyu too, and now he was marrying someone else. 

With everyone in the crowd listening to their story as if it were their own.

“We’ve been through so many hard times throughout the years, but we couldn’t have been able to do it without the support of our friends and family," Yeonjun vaguely registers Beomgyu saying, but all he can see is his radiant smile, and he has to look away.

He doesn't know if he can do this. 

"--and of course, because of this, I would like to ask my best friend to come on stage with me,” Beomgyu grins, eyes shining, and suddenly all eyes are on him.

Yeonjun freezes.

What?

With shaky legs but a charming smile hesitantly plastered onto his face, he mounts the stage.

He takes Beomgyu’s arm, and is pulled into a large hug.

The audience cheers. 

After a few seconds, he pulls away, face flushed, and looks down at the ground.

He wonders if the other could hear the loudness of his heart.

But suddenly Beomgyu nudges him with a fond look, and points over to the other side of the stage, where Jeongin is speaking.

“And I’d like to call up _my_ best friend, Choi Soobin! Get up here!” Jeongin calls, and Yeonjun raises his head to see the dark haired boy from earlier.

Oh. 

The two exchange hugs, with Jeongin roughly patting the other on the back, hard enough to bruise, when they make eye contact.

The boy’s face lights up, and Yeonjun looks away, slightly embarrassed.

He was the best friend of Beomgyu's fiance? 

__

__

He wished that he hadn’t treated him so poorly earlier.

_Oh god, he’s going to tell Gyu that I was upset at his wedding, _he thinks with devastation, before shaking his head.__

__No- more important than that, he had been outright rude to the other._ _

___I’ll have to apologise for that later_ , he thinks, before sneaking a peek at the other again._ _

__He’s smiling, dimples fully out on display, as he watches his best friend talk into the microphone._ _

_Cute,_ Yeonjun thinks involuntarily, before he shakes his head. 

__No, he shouldn’t be thinking that._ _

__Ripping his eyes away from the sight and back to the couple animatedly delivering their speech, he feels those same starry eyes looking back at him._ _

__Unlike Yeonjun, he’s much more obvious about it, and he can’t help but smile._ _

__What an idiot._ _

__“So obviously now that we’re done with our speech, it’s time to do what you all came here to do. Reception party!” Beomgyu yells, and the crowd erupts in cheers and applause._ _

__He sets down the microphone, and leans up to give Jeongin a quick kiss, before rushing over to pull Yeonjun close to him before he can get away._ _

__“So what did you think of my speech?” he asks cheekily, as Yeonjun rolls his eyes._ _

__“Corny,” he comments, flicking the younger on the forehead._ _

__“Hey! No fair! It’s my wedding day,” Beomgyu cries, before being pulled to Jeongin’s side. Yeonjun watches with reproachful eyes, but doesn't comment._ _

__“No worries, I’ll kiss it better for you,” the elder coos, giving Yeonjun a wink._ _

__He feels sick to his stomach._ _

__He quickly looks away._ _

__“So now that our wedding’s almost over, how are you looking forward to yours? Being the flower catcher?” Jeongin asks, leaning over, and Yeonjun groans._ _

__“Don’t even remind me about that. I’ll die alone with my 47 cats,” he says, waving him off good-naturedly, before Jeongin lets out a hearty laugh._ _

__“I’m sure you’ll be just fine. You’re really more popular than you give yourself credit for," he winks, patting Yeonjun on the arm._ _

____Yeah, right,_ Yeonjun thinks bitterly._ _ _

__What was the use of being popular when he couldn't even get the one person he loved to love him back?_ _

__"In fact, you- ya, Choi Soobin! What do you think you’re doing sneaking off like that?” Jeongin suddenly calls out, and Yeonjun’s heart stops for a moment._ _

__His shoes dig into the dirt, preparing themselves to turn away and run off, when he feels the steel-like grip Beomgyu has on his arm._ _

__He looks to the side, and sees a challenging look on the younger's face._ _

__Right. There was no escaping Choi Beomgyu if he could help it._ _

__All of a sudden, the tall boy is in front of him, and he finds that he doesn’t have a practiced expression to present._ _

__So all he can show is embarrassment._ _

__“I- so we meet again,” Yeonjun says awkwardly, to which the other nods._ _

__Jeongin looks between the two, interest peaking, before leaning in with a shark-like smile._ _

__“So you’ve met already, huh? And here I was, thinking I’d have to introduce you two. Beomgyu was just telling me how well he thinks you’d get along!” he booms, before the other shoots him a dirty look._ _

__“I told you it was likely they’d rip each other’s heads off,” he mutters, though it’s apparent the sentiment’s lost on the other._ _

__Yeonjun’s surprised by this statement- he knows that he can be over-protective and slightly abrasive at times, but once he got close to people, he was all sweet smiles and charm._ _

__Soobin on the other hand looked like someone looked like he was always the first to apologise, despite positioning himself in a weirdly confident way upon first meeting. Yeonjun thinks that perhaps he’s a mix of both- mostly shy, but chases what he wants when he wants it._ _

__But it's not something he would hate, so he wonders why Beomgyu would think that they wouldn't get along._ _

__He kind of likes the duality, in fact._ _

__Or would like it if he was interested._ _

__Beomgyu’s looking at him again._ _

__When the couple finally leaves to enjoy the reception party, Yeonjun doesn’t know what to do._ _

__Should he apologise? Try to strike up a conversation? Berate the other?_ _

__He finds that he doesn’t have much of a chance to do anything though, because the other’s swept away by two girls, and suddenly he’s left alone._ _

__Oh._ _

__So much for being the popular one._ _

__He heads straight for the bar, deciding that a few drinks would be in order, before making the most of the party and mingling with some guests._ _

__Most of the crowd seem to be Jeongin’s friends and family, although he does spot quite a few aunties and uncles that pinch his cheek and ask if he’s still treating their Beomgyu well._ _

__He supposes that was probably why he had never met Soobin in Jeongin’s sea of many friends- although it was highly likely also because he just never made the effort to make friends with Jeongin._ _

__He wonders how that odd couple had came to be._ _

__When the sky finally darkens and Yeonjun makes his way to the main ballroom to reconvene with his friend, he sees Soobin leaning against a dessert table, face pale._ _

__The girls are nowhere to be seen._ _

__“You don’t look very happy for someone who was just off with a girl on each arm,” Yeonjun says casually, expression teasing._ _

__Soobin jumps._ _

__“Oh! It’s- it’s you,” he says, resting his hand on his heart._ _

__He stops for a second to collect himself again, before he smiles back._ _

__“Hey, you’re not allowed to use my own line against me,” he says._ _

__“Says who? You wanted to talk to me first, remember? Ulterior motives and all that?” Yeonjun raises his eyebrow, smirking, to which the other shoves him playfully._ _

__“Oh, you know that’s not what I meant,” he says, scrunching his nose._ _

__It’s kind of adorable._ _

__There’s a momentary silence between them, before Yeonjun fills in the gap._ _

__“So what really happened to those girls?” he asks, out of curiosity more than anything._ _

__“They tried to rob me,” the response is delivered so simply that Yeonjun can’t tell whether the other is joking or not._ _

__“Wait, really?” He asks._ _

__“No- I mean, yeah. They’re my cousins- basically tried using aegyo to wrangle out pocket money from me,” Soobin responds, smile forming at the corner of his lips._ _

_So he’s a family man_. 

_That’s cool. Kinda hot,_ he thinks, before shaking his head. 

__He needed to stop slipping back into his natural flirting tendencies._ _

__“So are you here alone?” Soobin asks finally, setting his glass down._ _

__“I mean not really? I came here with Beomgyu,” Yeonjun replies, frowning._ _

__“Right. I meant like…are you here with…a date?” The taller revises, face steadily becoming redder by the second._ _

__“You’re not a very smooth talker, you know?” Yeonjun says, popping an hors d’oeuvre into his mouth, to which the other’s shoulders slump._ _

__“Yeah, I know. You’re just…you’re just really pretty, you know?” he says, looking down at the ground._ _

__Yeonjun raises his eyebrows._ _

__“Pretty?” he asks._ _

__“I- sorry, I should just shut up,” Soobin says, closing his eyes._ _

__Yeonjun feels weirdly flattered._ _

___Not my usual type, but I’m starting to think I don’t have one,_ he thinks._ _

__“Wanna dance?” he asks._ _

__The other’s head snaps up, surprised._ _

__“Yeah,” he says with relief._ _

__They quickly head out onto the dance floor, and Yeonjun tries to ignore the stares around them._ _

_I’m just humouring him, nothing more,_ he thinks as the younger eagerly puts a hand around his waist. 

__A very large hand._ _

__“You sure know what you’re doing,” Yeonjun says, raising an eyebrow._ _

__“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Soobin replies, shrugging, before pulling him in close._ _

__Yeonjun doesn’t respond- doesn’t really understand what the other means by this, but allows himself to be swept away._ _

__It’s a classic wedding dance- something Yeonjun has enough experience to get away with as a dancer, but it’s clear that Soobin’s a lot more comfortable with it._ _

__“You’re not going to ask me why I’ve had so much practice?” the taller asks after a while, mouth brushing against the lobe of Yeonjun’s ear._ _

__He almost recoils back, startled by the warmth, before he looks to the side, heart pounding._ _

__It's unexpected- a classic flirting technique, but from the innocent look in the other's eyes, Yeonjun gathers that he probably must be overthinking._ _

__Right- there was no way that was a pass._ _

__“Let me guess, you’ve seduced many partners with your dancing?” Yeonjun replies after he's calmed down, fingers clenching the other’s more tightly._ _

__This was something he was more familiar with- teasing and flirting when he didn't know how to respond._ _

__It didn't mean anything anyway- he was only here for Beomgyu after all._ _

__He only sees the barest hint of a smile on the other’s face, before he’s suddenly lowered into a dip._ _

__He yelps, startling the other guests around him, and grabs onto Soobin’s arm._ _

__"What're you--!" he hisses indignantly, before the taller leans in. His eyes widen._ _

"You want to know the truth?" Soobin asks, face serious for once. 

Arms trembling, Yeonjun doesn't respond, only stares back. 

__“The truth is…” he whispers, voice low, and Yeonjun can’t help but gulp._ _

__The other’s eyes are dark, and burn straight into him with an intensity he hadn’t thought possible._ _

__The grip on his waist is impossibly strong._ _

__“I…have two left feet,” he says, before straightening back up._ _

__What?_ _

__Yeonjun blinks, staring straight back at the other._ _

__“To be honest, I’m bad at all physical activity- I'm especially a nightmare with basketball. But the reason I uh- I've had a lot of practice is because of Jeongin’s wedding. I wanted it to be perfect,” Soobin smiles sheepishly, ducking his head down._ _

__Yeonjun can only stare back._ _

__Was he messing with him?_ _

With a huff, he quickly pushes the other away, and steps back. 

__“You-!” he says, raising a hand, before putting it over his eyes._ _

__He feels so embarrassed._ _

How had he fallen for something like that?

__“What? Are you okay?” the taller asks, concerned, and he has to bat him off so he can turn away._ _

__“It’s nothing,” he says, shaking his head, before reaching out to grab another champagne glass from a passing waiter._ _

__He knocks it back, whole._ _

__“Whoah, you-“ Soobin starts, before the song suddenly changes._ _

__“No more talking. Let’s dance for real now, wedding march boy,” Yeonjun says, slamming down the glass, before leaning in and putting both arms around the other’s neck._ _

__Soobin turns impossibly red._ _

Ignoring the taller's awkward hovering hands around Yeonjun's waist, unsure of what to do, Yeonjun presses his body sensually against the other, dancer's instincts kicking in. Soobin visibly jolts, startled by the sudden contact, but doesn't move away, his face flashing with a hundred different emotions at once. 

As pure as he may seem, Yeonjun knows that he's not naive. He tilts his head back and experimentally rocks against him, watching as the other lets out a breath, pupils dilating. 

He looks up, eyes intense, and sets his jaw stubbornly.

Yeonjun takes that as a challenge.

As the song changes into something heavier- more sensual and slow, Yeonjun takes the cue to step up his game.

They move in tandem against each other, grinding along with the heaviness of the beat, and Yeonjun can't help but want more- whatever he can get from this enigma of a boy. Mind hazy, he leans in until his lips are pressed against the other's neck, and faintly registers the soft skin underneath. He wets them slightly, and feels as Soobin's pulse races, his hands finally settling on his waist with a squeeze. 

Yeonjun grins at this, face hidden in the taller's shoulder.

So he was willing to play the game.

Slowly, Yeonjun slides a hand through the other's hair, with the other up the back of his dress shirt.

__The other jolts at the sudden contact, but arches into his touch.__

Bingo. 

By force of habit, Yeonjun almost leans in and asks the fatal question, when Soobin looks down at him, his eyes wide and innocent.

Yeonjun steps back, as if burned. 

__No- he couldn’t do this to the other._ _

__Whatever tension he felt from being at Beomgyu’s wedding couldn’t be directed at Soobin, who just wanted to comfort a sad stranger._ _

__He lets him go, motioning for air, and stumbles off of the dance floor._ _

__He moves out of the area, far enough that the loud pounding of the music isn’t splitting his eardrums, and leans against a table._ _

__What was he doing?_ _

__He wasn’t usually like this._ _

_You’re just sensitive because of Beomgyu. You don’t really want to chase after this stranger. You don’t even know him,_ he tells himself. 

__Plus, there was nothing to gain after targeting the other._ _

__He was Jeongin's friend, and if he knew anything about the looks they had shared from before, it was highly likely that he'd be running into the other more._ _

__There was no way he'd want to stick around that awkwardness._ _

__He runs a hand through his hair and leans back, taking a deep breath.__

____

____

__Even if he were to somehow avoid the other, just like how he'd avoided Jeongin himself for the past two years, he would just go home the next day, in pain and in shame, and still thinking about Beomgyu._ _

__Whatever he was feeling wasn't real, whether it be emotional or on a level of attraction._ _

At the end of the day, he was still pathetic- chasing after whatever stranger he could find just to comfort himself from the fact that Beomgyu was never going to be his.

__He slides to the ground, head in his hands._ _

He was losing himself.

__He doesn’t want to go back to the party._ _


End file.
